moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vesalius
The organization is founded under the nobles Lady Evelynn Greene and Lord James Greene. Trade agreements have been made with the city to bolster supplies for current war efforts, as well as future needs for the military at large. The forces gathered under the funding of these two nobles, and of course other sponsors, serve the purpose of providing these goods not only for the agreements with the city, but any potential business they want to pursue with individuals and organizations in Stormwind as a whole. Merchants and craftsmen of various sorts are welcomed into the organization with the promise that their services will be advertised to anyone Eve and James may work with. On top of this they are offered the protection of the organization and the access the pair have to obscenely cheap materials if needed. Similar offers are made to those with a more combat-driven skillset. These individuals can loan out their services at will if so desired, but also have the opportunity to participate in the personal matters of the nobles heading the Vesalius and the matters they may become involved in. Those individuals talented with a weapon are also sometimes offered private funding to participate in any current war efforts, dependent specifically upon their interest in doing so. Regardless of the kinds of requests the organization might receive, the Vesalius prides itself on focusing on the service in question and not the person requesting it. If a need exists to keep the request quiet, that is assured. Among the many other things the Vesalius can be, problem solvers is one of them should the need arise. Though the organization offers a variety of legitimate services to the general public, those privy to the knowledge serve a different purpose. Behind the scenes a plethora of services can be offered. These are not limited by moral views or arbitrary lines. While this serves the purpose of having everything imaginable at the fingertips of those aware, there is also an agenda only those within the inner circle would know of. This agenda will not be publicly advertised OOCly or ICly. If you have questions regarding this, contact Evêlynn in game. OOC disclaimer. While the guild obviously serves a purpose that is innately duplicitous, this is not advertised publicly. Eve will not walk around throwing the order's name out there and describing it as a criminal organization. We will absolutely under no circumstance accept metagaming from individuals that have read this description and assume that rumors or whispers have reached their ears. Only information obtained through real legwork via roleplay will be recognized. The purpose of the descriptions are to provide people interested in working with, or directly in the guild a clear explanation of its function and its base concept. This by no means represents public knowledge. Services Trade Goods The Vesalius offers a variety of trade goods to those interested in buying or bolstering their stores. These include materials for crafting, weaponry, ingredients for various professions and already crafted items. Blacksmiths, leatherworkers, tailors, weaponsmiths, armorsmiths, engineers…. Name it and if the organization doesn’t have it, they’ll find it for you. Necessities Those organizations that have previously contacted the organization with interest to trade with the organization may also find use in the Vesalius through simpler needs. Food, as an example, can be delivered nearly any location the party requesting the goods is located. Stuck somewhere cold? For the right price they’ll bring blankets right to your feet. Emergencies In the event an organization or individual already dealing with the Vesalius finds themselves in a sticky situation, they can contact those they work through and arrange whatever service they need. Be it a need for being rescued from captivity or the dire need for a medic or healer, they’ll find what they need. Combat Be it the need for a mercenary, or an otherwise skilled fighter, these services are also provided. Additional bodies for concerning battles, assistance in various missions (personal or militaristic in nature), or bodies for the sake of protecting a name of importance. Personal Having an unusual request doesn’t mean the order won’t try to fulfill it. If a contractor is contacted with an unusual request, they’ll try to determine the means to provide that. It’s that simple. Questionable While not publicly advertised and more cautiously handled, the organization provides a variety of services behind the scenes. There are no limits—assassinations, kidnapping, torture, revenge—it’s a comprehensive list that considers a wide variety of potential requests. Though they do not advertise it, all kinds of people are kept in the employ of the organization. Smugglers, thieves, properly twisted psychos and so on. Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:The Vesalius Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd